1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device having a heat dissipating component.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in lightweight and compact electronic devices, an internal space of an electronic device has been becoming increasingly smaller. According to the development of high-speed electronic devices, however, internal electrical components of the electronic devices tend to produce more heat. To ensure a stable and reliable operation of the electronic device, cooling of the internal electrical components is required. For example, heat generating components of a portable computer requiring cooling include a central processing unit (CPU) and a memory controller hub (MCH). With the recent high-speed operation of a memory, a memory card is also recognized as a heat generating component requiring cooling.
In a portable computer, for example, a memory card may be mounted on a top surface of a main circuit board, where a CPU or other main components are mounted. However, to facilitate mounting or dismounting of the memory card, the memory card may also be mounted on a bottom surface of the main circuit board.
A cooling system used for a CPU, an MCH and so on cannot be used with the memory card mounted on the bottom surface of the main circuit board. Thus, there are no cooling means other than indirect cooling based on convection of internal air.
As a result, the memory increases the internal temperature up to higher than a standard temperature, which may, in turn, cause a problem in that the memory cannot cope with the stable and reliable operation. In particular, as the memory operation becomes faster, overheating of the memory becomes more problematic. Accordingly, there is a need for additional cooling system for the memory.